We are different yet we are the same
by Firem78910
Summary: *takes place many years after KR: Gaim* he is known as the man of beginning he had sacrificed his humanity to save everyone he knows and loves and becomes a god but after many years they have passed and he doubts if he did the right thing but he receives a visit from a pink haired goddess


We are different yet we are the same

_Within an ancient forest filled with trees bearing strange lavender colored fruits that somehow looks like locks and creatures that looks like walking pupas eating said fruits theirs a blond haired man who wears sliver armor and a white cape and wears a yellow belt with a black buckle he is now thinking about what happen to him many years ago_

"I know I did this to bring peace but was it worth in the end?" Asked the blond haired man.

"Yes I believe so." Said a pink haired girl.

_The blond haired man looked behind him to see a little girl no then fourteen with pink hair with long pigtails and bright golden eyes wearing a beautiful white dress with a long and light pink boats and transparent wings she is also holding a simple wooden bow the man noticed that she had no quiver so he thought it worked like a weapon he once used but that didn't mattered to him right now he wanted to know how she got here_

"Who are you and how did you get?" Asked the blond haired man.

"To answer both it's quite simple I'm a goddess." Said the pink haired girl.

"A goddess aren't you a bit young to be one?" Asked the blond haired man.

"I may look fourteen but in reality I'm two hundred thousand years old." Said the pink haired girl with a grin on her face.

"Um wow." Said the dumbfolded blond haired man.

"So how old are you?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"Um just twenty five hundred." Said the blond haired man as the girl giggled.

"Then that means I'm your sempai." Said the pink haired girl.

"Oi!." Exclaimed the blond haired man.

"It's ok but like I said what you did was the right thing to do." Said the pink haired girl.

"You say it like you've experienced this before." Said the blond haired man.

"I did and would your story be about you getting super powers and many bad things happen and then you became a god?" Asked the pink haired girl as the man's eyes widen like plates.

"Yes." Said the blond haired man.

"I thought so." Said the pink haired girl in a solemn tone.

"Are you ok?" Asked the blond haired man.

"I'm ok I'm just remembering my friends." Said the pink haired girl.

"Oh I'm glad." Said the blond haired man.

"Thank you but I'm here to give you some advice." Said the pink haired girl.

"Ok tell me." Said the blond haired man.

"If you remember only the good you'll become arrogant but if you only remember the bad you'll suffer for all eternally." Said the pink haired girl.

"Then how should I remember them?" Asked the blond haired man.

"Remember the good times but never forget the bad that is how you will honor the memories of the living and the fallen." Said the pink haired girl.

"Thank you miss to be honest I never got your name." Said the blond haired man.

"Wow to be honest I haven't used my real name in millennia." Said the pink haired girl.

"And I haven't used mine in centuries." Said the blond haired man.

"Kaname Madoka." Said Madoka as she extends her hand.

"Kazuraba Kouta." Said Kouta as he shakes her hand.

"It was nice to meet you Kouta san." Said Madoka.

"It's nice to meet you as well Madoka." Said Kouta.

"Oh here I'll give this as a sign of new friendship." Said Madoka as she made five Lockseeds appears out of nowhere these Lockseeds instead of having the images of fruits they had faces.

"Lockseeds?" Asked Kouta.

"They hold a small part of my friend's powers and myself." Said Madoka.

"Thank you Madoka." Said Kouta as he made four soul gems appears and gives them to Madoka.

"Thank you Kouta I'll cherish them forever." Said Madoka and waves Kouta good bye and disappears.

"No thank you Madoka sempai." Said Kouta as he starts walk around remembering what his divine sempai said to him.

"(Michy, Takatora, Kaito i know have now passed on but i will never forget you)." Thought Kouta as he smiles.

**Authors Notes**

**Firem: ok I'll be honest this came to me in a dream and I just had to write it**

**Kouta: really that happen**

**Firem: yes Kouta also you wondering how in nine hells do Kamen riders and Majou shoujos have in common they don't unless they written by the same guy**

**Madoka: so you're saying that my and Kouta stories were written by the same guy**

**Firem: yup both stories were written by Gen Urobuchi**

**Madoka and Kouta: wow **

**Firem: So until then bye**


End file.
